SenaSuzu Wedding
by AkumaFromHell
Summary: ini pernikahan paling ceroboh yang pernah kudatangi!


**Eyeshield 21**

**Disclaimer Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

**

* * *

  
**

Di kamar Miku, Suzuna menceritakan pernikahannya dengan Sena dulu pada Miku.

"Aku berharap cerita pernikahan mama dan papa tidak lebih buruk dari cerita papa melamar mama waktu itu!" kata Miku

"Ee.. aku tak yakin..Miku.." Suzuna tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Suara bel gereja itu berdentang dengan indahnya.

"Cih, pernikahan si pendek sialan itu merepotkan saja. Kita sampai harus datang 1 jam lebih cepat begini gara-gara bocah cebol sialan itu!" gerutu Hiruma panjang lebar.

"Hiruma, kau tidak boleh menggerutu begitu! Sena itu sudah tinggi tahu! Jangan panggil dia pendek pendek lagi! Lagipula kau kan juga cuma duduk-duduk saja tanpa membantu bersiap-siap." Omel Mamori kesal melihat suaminya yang duduk dengan santai di bangku gereja dengan kaki di atas sandaran bangku di depannya.

"Cerewet sekali sih, istri sialan.." gumam Hiruma sambil berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Mamori hanya mendesah dan kembali membetulkan gaun Suzuna.

"Mamo-nee.. Jangan bertengkar dengan You-nii terus dong.." ujar Suzuna khawatir melihat pasangan itu.

"Kami tak apa-apa kok, Suzuna. Hei, gaunmu berantakan nih! Sini aku betulkan." Kata Mamori sambil membetulkan gaun Suzuna.

-

-

_**Sementara itu di ruangan lain..**_

"Mukyaaa!! Sena! Jas-mu kebesaran MAX!" Monta mengomentari jas Sena yang agak kebesaran.

"I, iya..ini..kak Mamori yang pilihkan.." jawab Sena sambil memegang kepalanya.

"_Mamo-nee tak berubah dari dulu sampai sekarang MAX!"_ pikir Monta.

"Ahh..iya, lebih dari itu..anoo..cincinnya.." Sena mencari-cari benda yang dia maksud.

Lama tak menemukan benda yang dia cari, Sena mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Aaa!!! Cincinnya ketinggalan di rumahku!" Sena akhirnya menyadari kecerobohannya yang fatal.

"Mukyaa!!! Kamu payah MAX!" Monta ikut-ikutan shock

"Aku harus bagaimana, Monta??!" Tanya Sena panik.

"Lari saja! Cepat!"

"Tapi, dari sini ke rumahku makan waktu setengah jam! Sedangkan pernikahanku dimulai sebentar lagi!" Sena bertambah panik.

Tiba-tiba, seorang setan memasuki ruangan.

"Kau bodoh sekali, pendek sialan." Kata Hiruma.

"Kak Hiruma, kau mendengar pembicaraan kami tadi?" Tanya Sena meyakinkan diri.

"Kalian pikir suara kalian sepelan apa??! Kalian jelas-jelas teriak-teriak begitu, bodohh!" bentak Hiruma sambil menembak-nembakkan machine gunnya.

"Maaf Hiruma-saannn!!" Sena berteriak ketakutan.

"Monyet sialan! Ayo cepat, naik mobil, kita ke stasiun, pendek sialan ini harus mengambil cincinnya." Perintah Hiruma.

"Tapi..apa keburu?" Tanya Sena tak yakin.

"Tentu saja keburu, kita bisa pesan kereta super express VVIP hanya dengan satu kalimat."

Jawab Hiruma sambil menyeringai.

"Apa itu?" Sena dan Monta bertanya penasaran.

"Aku punya fotomu saat menggoda gadis di bar, jika istrimu tahu, dia tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu dengan teknik karatenyaa~" jawab Hiruma dengan mata berkilauan dan seringaian khasnya.

"Ta..tapi..ka..kalau kami yang bilang…orangnya belum tentu percaya.." Sena dan Monta ikut ketakutan.

"Aku ikut. Daripada istri sialan itu terus-terusan bilang aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Cih.." Hiruma mendesah.

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga melesat menuju stasiun.

-

-

-

-

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa seenaknya menyewakan kereta ekspress pada warga biasa." Jawab petugas menyebalkan itu menanggapi permintaan Sena untuk menggunakan kereta ekspress.

"Kekeke… kau yakin bilang begitu, om-om nakal~? Aku punya semua foto-fotomu saat di bar Jumat malam kemarin. Jika foto-foto ini kuberikan ke istrimu, teknik karate seperti apa yang akan dia berikan untukmu ya~?" Hiruma menyeringai sambil menepuk-nepukkan tumpukan foto ke pundak petugas itu.

Petugas itu serta merta langsung merinding.

"Si..silahkan!" sambutnya sambil menggelar karpet merah kearah pintu kereta express.

"Kekekeke!" Hiruma terkekeh sambil mengipas-ngipaskan diri dengan tumpukan foto-foto yang dia gunakan untuk jadi ancaman itu.

-

-

-

Semenit kemudian.

"Mukya?! Sudah sampai??!" Monta terkaget-kaget menyadari dia sudah sampai di tujuan.

"Nah, di sana udah menunggu taksi VIP untuk mengantarmu sampai rumah, cepat ambil cincinmu dan kembali dalam 3 menit! Kalau tidak, granat-granat ini sudah menunggumu!" ujar Hiruma sambil melontar-lonarkan granat-granat yang sudah aktif di tangannya.

"HIIIIII!!!" Sena langsung lari terbirit-birit.

"_Mukyaa! Aku harus menunggu selama 3 menit bersama setan ini?? Mukyaa!! Frustasi MAX!"_ batin Monta sambil memandangi Hiruma dengan wajah takut-takut.

-

-

_**Di gereja tempat Sena dan Suzuna menikah..**_

"Mana Sena? Pernikahan sudah mau mulai!" Suzuna mulai panik saat tidak menemukan Sena dimanapun.

Mamori mengambil HP nya dan menelepon Hiruma.

"Halo?" jawab Hiruma malas.

"Kau ada di mana, You? Apa kau bersama Sena? Dia meninggalkan HPnya di gereja." Mamori langsung bertanya dengan panik.

"Iya, cebol sialan itu sedang mengambil cincinnya. Monyet sialan itu juga ada. Sebentar lagi kami sampai di sana. Tak usah khawatir berlebihan, istri sialan." Kata Hiruma sambil memutuskan teleponnya.

-

-

"Tenang saja, Suzuna-chan. Sena sedang bersama Hiruma." Ujar Mamori menenangkan Suzuna.

"Hmm.." gumam Suzuna menjawab Mamori.

Mamori tahu Suzuna masih khawatir akan Sena.

_**Sementara itu, Sena..**_

Tiba-tiba ada sekumpulan orang mabuk yang menghalangi jalannya.

Akhirnya Sena turun dari taksi dan berlari sambil menggunakan teknik Amefuto.

"DEVIL BAT GHOST!"

Sena pun melakukan cut zig-zag andalannya.

"DEVIL BAT HURRICANE!"

Sena hampir mendapat pukulan dari orang mabuk yang dalam keadaan seperempat sadar.

"DEVIL BAT DIVE!"

Sena melompat saat para orang mabuk mulai tambah ramai.

Dan akhirnya dia berhasil melewati orang-orang mabuk itu.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, Perkataan teman-teman di Devil Bats benar juga. Itu adalah penggunaan teknik paling tak berguna sedunia." Sena memikirkan kata-kata teman-temannya dulu.

Akhirnya Sena sampai di rumahnya, memasuki rumahnya dan menyambar kotak cincin kawinnya.

_**Di tempat Hiruma…**_

" Tiga.." gumam Hiruma dengan suara menakutkan.

"Gawat! Kak Hiruma bilang jika aku telat.." Sena mulai ingat kata-kata Hiruma

"Dua.."

"Granat-granat aktif itu.."

"Satu.."

"Akan membunuhku!!!" Sena mulai merinding.

"Zerooo.."

Hiruma melemparkan semua granat aktif yang dia punya kearah taksi yang dinaiki Sena.

Terjadi ledakan besar di stasiun itu.

-

-

-

-

"Suzuna! Maaf aku telat! Anoo..cincinnya ternyata ketinggalan di rumahku.." kata Sena sambil memegang kepalanya.

Suzuna spontan melompat kearah Sena dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau bodoh sekali! Aku khawatir banget tau!" gerutu Suzuna dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil memukul kepala Sena.

"Maaf..aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi.."

"Apa katamu?! Memangnya kau mau menikah berapa kali hah??" Suzuna mencubit pipi Sena

"Eh? Anu..bukan begitu maksudku.." Sena mulai gugup.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita menikah sekarang.." ajak Suzuna.

Sena membuka kotak cincin yang tadi dia ambil.

Tapi..

"Mana cincinnya?"

"Eeekkh??" Sena kaget bukan main.

Semua undangan bertanya-tanya dan tertawa memaklumi kecerobohan Sena.

* * *

"Ahh! Sama saja! Papa dari dulu sampai sekarang sama saja! Kemarin saja dia ketinggalan tasnya, kemarin lusa ketinggalan jaket, minggu lalu sepatunya ketinggalan!" Miku menghela napas.

"Itulah yang kusuka dari ayahmu, Miku." Suzuna membela Sena dengan senyum kecil.

* * *

**Bonus: Cincinnya dimakan Cerberus.**

**Bonus: Setelah pernikahan itu Hiruma menembaki Sena dan mengacaukan pernikahan Sena dengan alasan telah membuatnya buang-buang waktu untuk sebuah kotak kosong.**

**Padahal aku mau buat seperti di blog-ku.**

**Tapi pada akhirnya jadi beda banget. Yahh.. tak apalah. Pada akhirnya toh tetap ga jelas dan abal.**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
